MOBI
MOBI is a blanket term for what people call modern means of transportation utilized in the society of Project SERAPHIM. It is short for "mobile". Novacar Vehicles that still make use of old technology but harnesses more nuanced form of fuel. Much of the tech that it runs on were designed by NoviTech. Sometimes they are referred to simply as "cars". Most of them run on solar-electric energy rather than fuel. They can be self-sufficient or boosted at recharging stations. Other energy sources can be found here. They also operate on magnetic technology, allowing them to lift three feet off the ground upon activation. All novacars are equipped with voice, fingerprint, and retinal recognition of the owners and anyone registered to operate the vehicle, in order to prevent theft. However, technology has been made to allow car thieves to hack into the security system, either by imitating the owner's credentials or forcefully unlocking its systems via jacking. The compu-pak was made specifically for this purpose. In place of keyholes, novacars have terminals on the side of the door, used for either code or identification of the owner. * Acer, a four-door novacar. Seats five to six passengers. Old model that uses wheels. * Beetle cab, a black and narrow ovular vehicle that resembles the insect. Floats using mag-tech. * Beverly, newer two-door sports model and considered one of the fastest novacars in recent history. Think: Spyder that runs on maglev (magnets) technology. Seats two passengers. It operates using mag-tech, so it floats. * Blitz, a two-door novacar that can fit six passengers and one driver. Uses mag-tech. * Calvary, considered classic solar models these days because they run on wheels. Very popular during the 2110s-30s before their make went out of style. Seats two passengers. * Faraday, a four-door novacar. Seats five to six passengers, but can squeeze in eight. Uses mag-tech. * Onza, a silent and reinforced limousine capable of preventing bomb threats and assassination attempts. Uses dag-tech, a type of solar-electric energy. * Roller, a type of military-grade armored vehicle. Specifically useful during riots, but also for transport through uneven terrain, such as the tunnels of the Ashwater Underground City. Most utilize alteric energy, which is specific to military-grade vehicles. * Autotank, a military-grade truck made of reinforced metal. Useful during riots and taking heavy damage (was specifically designed to withstand assaults from synthetics). Is powered by alteric energy. * Snowspear, a military-grade two-passenger transport vehicle used to travel over icy terrains and water. Runs on alteric energy. Mag-Grav A type of train that utilizes magnetic suspension as a form of transportation between countries. Requires strict documentation in some jurisdictions, and have had a long history for breaking down as well as having accidents. Because of this, Mag-Grave trains are not popularly utilized. Drifter A land vehicle specific to fast travel over snow and could glide between two to six inches off the ground. Oval-shaped. Similar to snowmobiles but more efficient over icy terrain. Classic D1 thru D5 models were usually designed with a snowbreaker, a simple setup in front of the vehicle to plow most obstruction. More recent D6 and onward model of Drifters utilize shield technology to protect the riders from the elements. Eiders A type of airborne vehicle more advanced than airplanes. Unlike airplanes, Eiders are completely self-sufficient on fuel, running on either preserved solar energy or wind energy. To date, Eiders are the fastest modes of air transportation. Require specially trained pilots to maintain the new technology that these crafts are built with. With the speed of the Eiders, there is a risk of running into other airborne transits. Eiders are usually egg-shaped, with no visible windows - just dark sheets of glass where the cockpit should be. The Eider itself did not fly with wings or blades, but managed to hover using magnetic technology that had been developed in 2124. Upon landing and going airborne, long spider-like legs extend from the sides of the aircraft, allowing the Eider to land. People enter and exit through one of three hatches: Located either above, to the left, and below the craft. The lower hatch was built to accommodate in the event of an evacuation. * Black Eider, combat ship. Made to accommodate two to six people. * Green Eider, passenger ship. Can accommodate at least three hundred people. * Red Eider, the largest airborne cargo shop (can be used to transport goods as well as soldiers and prisoners). Can accommodate more than six hundred people.